starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Alyesa Praxon
Biography Early Years (6 BBY to 10 ABY) Alyesa Praxon was born to Imperial Admiral Harman Praxon and Keila Naberrie-Praxon on Naboo. Her father came from one of the Anicent Houses known as the House of Praxon, of Naboo, whereas her mother was from the House of Naberrie. Her father was a prestigious man who was once a loyal officer in the Galactic Republic which turned into the Galactic Empire, while her mother was a Representative of Naboo, working under Queen Kylantha of Naboo. She had a sister named Keira Praxon, who Alyesa did not know much about because of her sister choosing a different lifestyle than Alyesa. Around 0 ABY, Admiral Praxon was assigned to the Darth Vader's Fleet. He was present when the Empire failed to stop the Alliance from evacuating from the Battle of Yavin and was partially responsible for that failure. Due to his lack of patience for failure, Lord Vader force choked Harman out of rage. At the time of his death, Keila Praxon was still on Naboo when she received word that her husband had been killed in action against Rebel Forces. Believing this not to be true, Keila vowed she would discover the truth into her husband's death. Commander Creath who served with her husband onboard the Super Star Destroyer Executor informed her of the truth behind her husband's death. She swore against the Galactic Empire and a few months later became a Rebel Alliance operative. During the Galactic Civil War, Keila led many missions for the Alliance, leaving Alyesa primarily with her extended family to be raised on Naboo. As the years passed, she began to show a tremendous passion for caring of others as well as fair representation. She had limited knowledge of her father’s job within the Empire, but knew full well how her mother supported the Alliance. During a visit to Coruscant when she was around 10 and still enrolled in the Legislative Youth Program, she witnessed the horrible act of oppression against non-humans. From that moment on, Alyesa swore that she would help the oppressed and work for a better tomorrow through any means necessary. Besides receiving a royal education, Alyesa was enrolled in the Apprentice Legislature on Naboo. Around the formation of the New Republic in 5 ABY, Alyesa was finishing up school on Naboo when she received word that she had been accepted to the University of Coruscant where she would major in Galactic Law and minor in Communication. At the age of 18, Alyesa was appointed by the New Republic to be Foreign Advisor. The growing unrest that emanated from Theed City and with the Queen in regarding to the activity in the Empire itself. Alyesa took it upon herself to petition for the Chommel Sector to join the New Republic and for Naboo to become a member world once again like it had in the days of old. Naboo had an agreement with the Loris Empire to ensure the world’s safety and security, something that was becoming harder to achieve by the start of the Xen'Chi War. Republic Negotiations and Xen’Chi War (11 ABY to 16 ABY) Around 12 ABY, Alyesa was promoted to Chief Foreign Advisor after the last one fell ill and perished during a diplomatic mission to Moth. Alyesa continued to petition to the New Republic given the events transpiring around them, and the New Republic held the best interests for the people of Naboo. Due to the uncovered scandal within the Monarchy, the Queen to lost her power and was ousted by the people of Naboo, thus resulting in elections of a new Queen. In these new elections, support for the New Republic was tremendous and not only did the Chommel Sector elect to join the Republic but a new Queen, a younger one was elected by a landslide. For the New Republic, it would seem as if the deal got better by the moment. The Loris Empire made a strategic decision and closed its borders to the outside universe, thus abandoning Naboo in a sense. Although the truth was the Naboo was deep within Republic held territory and the Loris Empire believed it was could not protect a long friend and ally, when home is what mattered the most. Senator Praxon was the official member of the Chommel Sector to begin the process of integrating the Sector back into the Republic, but after two years of hard work, the planet of Naboo had become a member world of the New Republic The ways of the New Republic seemed as if it were the right path for the people of Naboo to follow. Although many shared the concern of greed and war would consume the Republic, Alyesa reassured them that everything would be different. Alyesa assisted in the transition from the Empire to the New Republic with the help of Roman Kato and Leia Organa Solo. At the time she was Minister of State, Leia Organa Solo, assisted the people of Naboo in understanding the differences between the Old and New Republics, respectively. Many changes occurred in order to accommodate the Naboo System in order for them to join the Republic. Various amendments were made to the Naboo Constitution and trade agreements with different corporations aligned with the Republic, such as XeroStar Corporation. When the deal was finally done, there was a massive celebration in Theed City. During the celebration, Alyesa addressed the entire system via the holonet infront of the memorial to Padme Amidala. In 16 ABY, elections were held on Naboo for the first Senator to the Republic after Senator Padme Amidala Skywalker 37 years prior. Typically, the Senator was selected by the Queen, but due to amendments to the Constitution of Naboo she had faced several opponents of different factions, to include those of the criminal nature. With the official backing of the new Queen, Alyesa easily won the elections by a huge margin, beating the previous record of four minutes.The Chommel Sector had official representation within the New Republic. She had come into office at a critical time for the New Republic with it deeply engaged in war with the Xen’Chi, Alyesa was busy on the home-front. One of the first major acts she was involved in was voting in Leia Organa Solo as Chief of State. Soon after, she attended the peace negotiations between the Galactic Empire and the New Republic with Chief of State Solo. During the height of the war, Alyesa proposed a bill called the P.R.F (Planetary Relief Fund) this particular bill was vital to the New Republic because it aided planets in reestablishing commerce from damage done by the war. Alyesa was the primary player in negotiating with XeroStar Corporation to assist Republic Engineering Corporation in modification, upgrading and, repair to vessels involved in the war. From that point on, XeroStar Corporation had denounced officially its neutrality and became a completely New Republic allied company. Around the end of the Xen’Chi War, Alyesa had given up her position as Chief Foreign Advisor and was subsequently selected in the Office of the Chief of the Ministry Council, the third highest position (politically) within the New Republic as well as Chairmember of the Advisory Council. Essentially, she was the right hand person to the Minister of State and would be critical in negotiating many bills that aided the Repulic after the Xen'Chi War. Aggressive Negotiations (17 ABY) ((Primary Story Being Re-Written/Retconned)) Alyesa was a critical piece in securing an alliance between the Chiss and the New Republic. With this alliance behind the New Republic, no doubt they would be able to face whatever enemies came before them. 18 ABY Relationships and Family Alyesa was never one for relationships growing up and even when she got old enough to understand relationships on an intimate level, it didn't appeal to her. Her dedication to the people of Naboo, the Republic and democracy as a whole kept her satisfied. *Harman Praxon(Father) - Alyesa didn't know much about her father due to his death at a young age. She had been told he was a man of few words and rarely lost his military bearing in even the most stressful situations. All relevant data on him had been destroyed after his death onboard the SSD Executor. *Keila Praxon(Mother) - She ended up giving her up to extended family on Naboo, so much like her father she knew little about the woman. Much like her father, she knew little about her, except for her dedication to the Rebel Alliance. She never knew what happened to her mother, but it was said she died during a SpecForce Mission to Restuss. She was apart of the infamous Twilight Squadron. *Keira Praxon(Older Sister) - It is unknown the extent of the relationship which Keira and Alyesa shared. It was said that the older Praxon child left home at an early age to discover the fast life of a Smuggler. Personality and Traits Alyesa always has done what is best for others without thought of gain for herself. At times, she gave into her more impulsive and stubborn side which she inherited from her mother, but most of the time she would be more calm and collective which came from her father. She learned her passion and dedication not only through school but by her mother's self-sacrifice to the cause of freedom. She is also a very persuasive and extremely empathetic speaker, which is evident in her speeches and her Council work. Her abilities to befriend others is understated, but Alyesa is quick to refuse individuals to get emotionally close to her. Alyesa can read, write and speak: Galactic Basic Standard, Mon Calamarian, Gunganese, High Galactic, Ithorese and Rodese. Category:New Republic Category:Females Category:The Foundation Category:Senators Category:Ghost